


Akiko's Healing Princess

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiko is the Healing Princess, but she also <i>has</i> a healing princess.</p><p>For the <a href="http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/">femtropebingo</a> prompt: <b>role-reversal.</b><br/>(Or well, Akiko is the radio show host and Wakana is her manager. I realised I didn't actually want to do detective!Wakana for this scenario, so it's not a <i>complete</i>  role-reversal XD It was my inspiration, though!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akiko's Healing Princess

-

"That's all for today from Aki-P's Healing Princess!" Akiko chirps too loudly into the microphone, causing the same feedback as usual that makes the speakers screech and everyone around her wince. Philip cuts the voice track immediately and switches to a series of adverts set to play before the next radio show starts. "Good work today everyone!" Akiko says, springing up out of her seat with a bounce. Shoutaro smiles and nods his agreement, but his expression is strained by the ringing in his ears. One day they'll find a way to keep Akiko from destroying their ear-drums, Philip has promised him. 

"What's next?" Akiko asks her manager. "Do I have any appearances today?"

"Tch," Wakana replies, tapping her pen against her clipboard. "Shouldn't you focus a bit more on how the show went today first?"

Akiko's face falls.

"Was it not good?" She asks, bottom lip trembling. Shoutaro frowns from behind her right at Wakana. Philip just looks surprised and intrigued all at once. Wakana doesn't care what they think, but they are annoying. She sighs.

"That's not what I meant," she says, spinning on her heel. "Let's get to the car, you have an afternoon interview."

"What did you mean, then?" Akiko asks, pawing and tugging at Wakana's blouse sleeve every step of the way to the car. "Wakana-hime, tell me!" 

"That's enough!" Wakana says, shaking Akiko off her arm violently enough to make Akiko stumble back. "Get in the car already." She stalks off around to the other side to climb in, leaving Akiko to pick herself up and lift her own mood again. 

"Is something wrong?" Akiko asks tentatively once the car is in motion and the soundproof barrier between the driver and themselves is up. Wakana isn't a patient person in general - she's too much of a perfectionist for that - but this seems like there's something more behind it. Akiko can tell things like that. She's not going to apologise when she doesn't even know if she's done something wrong, but she will wait to hear Wakana out first. 

"You try too hard!" Wakana says. "You push it too much! Your voice is too loud! You're not giving off the proper air of a princess. As your manager it'll reflect badly on me if you don't do this right!" 

"But Wakana-hime, my show is popular, the fans like the way I do it!"

"You could be more popular," Wakana promises. With her it almost sounds like a threat. "You need to be gentle. Softer. Invite people in." 

It makes sense that Wakana would know something like that. Akiko knows a lot of people only see Wakana's frowning, disapproving faces, and only hear her harsh words, so they think she's a bully, but those people have no idea. The thing is, Wakana has another side to her.

"Wakana-hime-"

"And why _do_ you call me that?" Wakana blasts before Akiko can say as much. "Are you mocking me? You're the one who does the Princess show!"

"What?" Now Akiko is genuinely confused. "No! 'Princess' and 'hime' are two different things!" She even uses her hands when she speaks, like she's slotting them into separate boxes. "Healing Princess is just a show. You're Wakana-hime to me because you come from a rich family-" Wakana scowls, but Akiko doesn't hesitate, "but mostly because you use your money and influence to help people. Wakana-hime is sweet and kind and generous, just like a _real_ princess should be." 

"I'm not," Wakana mumbles, burying herself back into the seat and folding her arms across her chest. 

"Don't you think that you could have been anything?" Akiko asks. "You could have created so many opportunities for yourself. With your family being so well-known people would have given you a chance even if you weren't talented! Which you are," Akiko adds hurriedly. "But instead you chose to become a manager and stay behind the scenes as the support, giving opportunities to so many others instead. Like me! I never would've gotten here without you. I'd have been... probably just living in a dusty garage somewhere!"

"With those silly radio techs," Wakana agrees. A small smile, more of a smirk, spreads across her face. "The one with the hat and the one with the hairclips."

"Shoutaro and Philip-kun, yes," Akiko agrees readily. "Maybe I do the Healing Princess show, but for me you're Wakana-hime."

Something eases in Wakana's shoulders and she slumps down in her seat a little.

"I just want everyone to like you," she says quietly, covertly. "Like I do."

Akiko grins so hard it hurts her face. 

"Is that what you're worried about?" She asks, releasing her seatbelt and snuggling herself right up to Wakana. She wraps her arms around Wakana's waist and rests her chin on Wakana's shoulder. "Everyone likes me! I'm very likable." 

Wakana doesn't say anything to that, but her soft, secret smile says that she agrees. Maybe it isn't a problem to let Akiko stay as she is after all; it worked on her.

-


End file.
